The Spoiled Princess and the Conceited Prince
by Mimi Ishida1
Summary: Two opposites are forced in marriage with a great dislike into each other, until a cursed is placed onto the princess, leading the two to go on a journey with some obstacles to overcome. RyomaxEiji Fuji Eiji Plz R&R!


Chapter 1: The Meeting

(A/N: Ever read a Tenipuri fic with a fantasy twist? Thus I present you a fic with a bit of humor and romance and some randomness here and there. My second POT fic, so um, okay, that was an unnecessary piece of information. XDD Well, this fic is basically a love triangle of Ryoma/Eiji/Fuji; I don't know if there are any other fics revolving with this coupling. Well, I hope you guys happen to like this coupling and even if you don't, I hope you enjoy this fic. Well, I shall stop my yapping and let ya'll do the reading! Please R&R! ^^)

***

            Long time ago in a faraway land, there lived three countries. The three countries consisted of the Echizens, the Fujis, and the Kikumarus. Now these three countries were all ruled by three of the most powerful rulers. However their relationship is not so great. A few years ago a fight broke between the Fujis and the Kikumarus over cactuses. There was a great amount of cactuses growing in the Kikumaru territory, but it was spotted that Fuji soldiers has stolen most of the cactuses. Due to this issue, it brought a great feud between the two kingdoms.  

            The war was getting gruesome and out of hand, as the Fujis were winning. The Kikumarus were desperate and in need of help so they formed an alliance with the Echizens. The Echizens would indeed supply the Kikumarus with weapons and help them win the war. In exchange for the help, the Kikumarus agreed for their princess to wed to the Echizens prince. The Kikumarus ended up winning the war, leaving the Fujis in a humiliating defeat, seeking for revenge. 

            After the war, it would finally be the day for the two to wed and form a new country representing the combination of the two great countries. Then the two countries together would be able to conquer the Fujis. 

            However…..all this was planned out and things were thought to have gone smoothly, but….some things may be disagree to….

            "Papa, I want strawberry toothpaste and a chocolate toothpaste, okay?" Princess Eiji smiled, as he sat on his father's lap. "Sisters keep stealing mine! Tell them to stop!"

            "Ask your mother." The king, Tezuka, sigh as Eiji quickly got off of his lap and ran to his mother Oishi. 

            Eiji was indeed a boy. King Tezuka hoped for a boy all his life and was quite joyous to find that he had finally gotten a son. However, to his dismal, the boy had quite a huge feminine side and refused to be known as a prince. He preferred being a princess and lived his life as a princess. Instead of taking horseback riding, archery, self defense and other guy like lessons, Eiji wanted to learn tea party manners, dressing up dollies, and knitting. It was quite a horrifying thought for the poor king despite the fact that Eiji had a huge unique hobby of collecting toothpaste of different brands. 

            A day had come when Princess Eiji brought up the subject of marriage and if he will finally become queen one day. It would be time that a prince would have to be found to wed to the girly boy. Due to that fact, agreeing on the idea of arranged marriage was a great idea with the Echizens since Tezuka was dealing a lot of stress from the war. Since the war was over, it would be the perfect time for the prince and princess to meet and tell them the good news of their arranged marriage. 

            "Mama, I want more toothpaste!" Eiji grinned, as he poked Oishi. 

            "Okay," Oishi smiled as he patted Eiji's head. 

            "Oh yeah, mama?"

            "Yes?"

            "Where do babies come from?" 

            "Ask your father." 

            "Okay!" Eiji smiled happily as he skipped back into his father's chambers. Tezuka rose up his head to his disappointment to face his son/daughter once again. 

            "What is it?" Tezuka asked, as he briskly took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

            "Papa, where do babies come from?" Eiji leaned on Tezuka's desk as he looked into his father's eyes. 

            "They come from sperm and eggs." 

            "What's sperm?"

            "You have one."

            "Where?"

            "In your body."

            "So I can make babies?"

            "I guess." 

            "COOL!" Eiji jumped up and down with happiness. The thought of him being able to produce babies was quite exciting. Then he stopped. "But papa, if you can make babies, why do you have mama?"

            "Because I fell in love with him and without a spouse you can't have a baby."

            "Ohhhh…." Eiji cried out in wonder. "But if I get an egg and eat it, will I make a baby?"

            "You're too young for this stuff." Tezuka was getting annoyed at the subject, so he decided to change it. "You are getting married."

            "I am?"

            "Yes."

            "To whom?"

            "The son of the Echizens family." 

            "Oh."

            "You will be meeting him tomorrow. Be prompt and well mannered and don't disappoint me." 

            "Do I love him?"

            "You better." 

            "PAPA IS AN IDIOT!" Eiji cried out as he ran out of the room. 

            "What did I do?" Tezuka asked himself as he shrugged and resumed back to his work. 

            Eiji stifled a bit as tears came out. How can he be married to guy he has never even met? And on top of that he doesn't even love him! Papa married Mama because they loved each other. How come he couldn't experience love? It was totally unfair. 

            "I'm going to hate this guy no matter what! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU BUT I HATE YOU!!!!!!" Eiji screamed, as he hugged his teddy bear. 

***

            Ryoma Echizen walked up the steep steps of the Kikumaru kingdom. His sword clanked on his back as he was led into the main chambers by guards. 

            "Can you guys go away? I can find my own way to the chambers." Ryoma snapped. 

            "But sir, you never been here before, how can you find your way?" The guards protested. 

            "They don't call me a genius prince for nothing; now go away before it's off with your heads!" 

            The guards scattered away, as Ryoma resumed walking towards the main throne. He magically knew the direction towards the throne which most average people don't know how to, but then again as he has mentioned before, he IS a genius. 

            On his way to the throne, he saw a girl, urm, no, a boy, in a dress cowering on the stairs seemingly crying. Well, you couldn't really see the face but whoever that person was, was making loud crying sounds. 

            Ryoma poked the boy in the dress with his sword. 

            "OWWWWWWWWW!" The boy looked up with fierce blue eyes and his red hair shined in the light. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

            "You have no tears." Ryoma said. 

            "SO?" 

            "You are making crying sounds but you have no tears in your eyes." 

            "Got a problem?"

            "Not really." 

            "Who are you?"

            "The question is who are you?"

            "I asked first."

            "I don't reveal who I am to strangers."

            "Oh."

            "….."

            "Go away."

            "You."

            "No you."

            "You."

            "I said it first."

            "….." Ryoma stared at the boy once more, as he began to leave. This was a waste of time to be even talking with a queer cross dresser. Ryoma resumed his ways towards the main chambers to expect a reasonable and respectable princess to wed. He opened the chambers door to see King Tezuka. 

            "You came."

            "I hope I wasn't late." 

            "No, you weren't."

            "….."

            "Actually you were." 

            "….."

            "Run 20 laps around the court."

            "Of course, sir." Ryoma placed down his sword. 

            "With your sword on." Tezuka stated. 

            Ryoma shrugged, as he placed his sword on his back and ran his 20 laps. 

            "Guard, bring my daughter, urm, son, urm, just bring the princess!" Tezuka instructed. HE didn't really have the plan to have Ryoma run 20 laps, but it was a good way to kill time since it would take awhile to find the stubborn spoil princess. 

            Ryoma sweated as he finally reached his 20th lap. He breathed in deeply, as he lied down on the floor, looking up to the high ceiling. His sweat dripped onto the palace grounds, as a guard came to his aid with a glass of water. 

            "NOOOOOOOOO!!! LETTTTT GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

            Ryoma suddenly sat up to see who this loud ignorant voice belonged too. 

            "I REFUSEEEEE!! TO MARRY!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

            Ryoma looked towards the door, to see the obnoxious princess he is to marry. The loud voice echoed through the hall way. 

            To the prince's horror, this obnoxious princess revealed to be the same boy he saw before. 

            "YOU!" The princess cried out. 

            "Yo," Ryoma greeted. 

            "Papa!! This boy is not fit for my level! I refuse this marriage! I refuse to marry!!" The princess cried out. 

            "Echizen Ryoma. This is the princess, Kikumaru Eiji, but please feel free to call him Eiji." Tezuka introduced. 

            "He's shorter than me!" Eiji protested. "He's a….he's a….OCHIBI!!" 

            "….." Tezuka shrugged. "I wish you well in your relationship. Please get along till your wedding day." 

            "NOOO!!! PAPA!! I REFUSE!!!!" Eiji cried out as he stomped his foot. 

            "You will marry him whether you like it or not." Tezuka snapped. 

            "Papa is mean." Eiji began to fake cry once more. "Boo hoo hoo! Boo hoo hoo! Wa wa wa wa!"

            "Your monotone crying is getting irksome." Ryoma stated. 

            "SO!" Eiji cried out. "I don't need ANYONE!"

            "Of course you don't need anyone." A dark mysterious voice echoed through the castle. 

            "Who's there? Who are you?" Tezuka stood up. 

            "I am the most feared Inui!" The mysterious voice went on. "And I am here to place a curse on your daughter, urm, son!"

            "Reveal yourself you coward and you are not laying your hand on my daughter, urm, son!" Tezuka cried out. 

            "Too late. Your daughter will die in one month. BOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The voice disappeared, as all eyes went to Eiji.

            "I'm still alive Papa!" Eiji smiled. 

            Tezuka frowned. Eiji was going to die? But how?

            Then the mysterious voice came back once more. "There is one way to cure it and that is for your daughter and her urm his true lover to find the river of Serendipity and they must drink it together at the same time."

            "What?" Tezuka stood up. "Reveal yourself!"

            The presence was gone, as Tezuka cursed under his breath. Where the hell was the river of Serendipity?

            Then he pointed at Ryoma. "YOU! You are taking my daughter to the river and the two of you are to drink from the river!" 

            "Oh?" Ryoma paused. "I'm fine with her death; we will still be unified as a country, since that is your main purpose." 

            Eiji slapped Ryoma's head. "I don't wanna die!!!"

            Ryoma shrugged. "Very well."

            "What the hell are you guys doing here? GO!" Tezuka shouted. 

            The prince and princess stood in front of the castle as they were to begin their awkward journey to find this river where they don't even have the slightest clue where it is. 

            "I'm hungry." Eiji whined. 

            "Well, they left us with a bag of food and money." Ryoma handed the bag to Eiji. "I guess we should head up east."

            "Why?"

            "Where do you want to go?"

            "I want to go east."

            "Okay, then let's go east." 

            "But why should we go east?"

            "Shut up."

            "You shut up!"

            Ryoma sigh, as he began to walk towards east, as Eiji followed behind, munching on bread. 

            "Ah, what a lovely princess she is."

            Ryoma looked up to where the voice was coming from. He stood in front of Eiji, well; it was his duty to protect him, as he looked up to the trees. A young boy Eiji's age smiled down at the two. He had brownish hair with his eyes closed and smiling. 

            "It's a he." Ryoma stated. 

            "I'm not an 'it'."

            "Whatever." Ryoma shrugged. Then he noticed the seal on the boy in the trees. Ryoma's eyes widened. "You're….."

            "That's right. My name is Fuji." Fuji smiled down at the two. 

            "Do you want to die?" Ryoma took out his sword. 

            "No, I just wanted to make friends." 

            "Fuji, do you want some food?" Eiji offered.

            "What are you doing? Ryoma snapped. 

            "You're so rude! He says he wants to be friends!" Eiji grinned, as Fuji kissed his hand. "And he's treating me like a princess!"

            Ryoma rolled his eyes, as he glared at Fuji. "I spared your life for the princess's sake, but if you do anything, I'll kill you on the spot."

            "But, CAN you kill me?" Fuji smiled.

            Ryoma clasped his hand on his sword. 

            "I'm just kidding! Just kidding!" Fuji smiled, as he lifted his hands up.

            "I like you Fuji!" Eiji hugged his arm. "Be my prince."

            "I like you too Eiji! And be my princess!" Fuji smiled. 

            Ryoma felt a purge of feelings swarming through his body as he watched the two with disgust. Surely he didn't have to care. He didn't like Eiji anyway and hey did have a bad impression of each other, but…..

            Could he possibly be jealous?

(A/N: So, what do ya think? Is it appealing? Is it crappy? Is it a story worth to continue? Hey, it's your call! I happen to write fics to entertain people, not for myself and it doesn't hurt to leave a review. Criticism and comments welcomed. :D)


End file.
